


Concrete Jungle

by cringingbclarry



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swearing, a lot of awkward, boy on boy, handjobs, i love you guys okay, i'll add more later, no one really talks while doing sexual acts, obviously, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringingbclarry/pseuds/cringingbclarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a journalist living in New York City who works for a newspaper company. He goes to the rough places around New York and makes articles about what he sees, no sugarcoating. His boss, Zayn sends him out on a mission to go down to East New York and pick a less fortunate person and let him move in. Louis chooses a teenage boy named Harry, who has a love for painting. It turns out that he actually really likes Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one shot for a long time now, but I decided to stop stressing about how long I wanted it to be and just make it several chapters. I don't know how long it'll be. I hope you enjoy. xx

People complain about the economy. They complain about not having enough money to buy the things that they want, to buy the materialistic objects that bring them joy. Society runs off of opinions formed by ignorant people who refuse to look away from others minds and form their own opinions. It’s been that way for generations now. An individual is too scared and too ignorant to look at what they have and make their own opinion on it. It’s rare to find someone who will actually go out of their way to ignore what other people say and say what they want to say. I’m here to say that I’m disappointed, in myself, and so many others. We all complain that we don’t get paid enough, that we can’t get the new phone we want, and that we can’t lose weight, things like that. Today I was in Queens, New York. I was walking through the slums, and I could almost feel my heart drop down into my stomach. People there are cold, have no money, and are starving. It was heartbreaking. We worry so much about what we have, that we don’t take time to realize some have nothing at all. When we’re over here complaining about losing weight, others have to dig in the dumpster to find food so that they won’t die from starvation or malnourishment. We are complaining that we do not get paid enough, when some people don’t get paid anything at all. There are people out there who have no hope in anything anymore because all their lives they’ve had false hope that it gets better. Please, just take the time to count your blessings, and try to help out the needy a little more. Some people really need others help just to smile again. Just by simply giving someone less fortunate a dollar can make their day; a simple dollar. I know giving a dollar won’t terribly hurt anyone financially. I just wish that people would stop being so hard headed and rude about everything. Please stop worrying about yourself for two minutes and take the time to think about all the terrible things that are happening all around the world, even in your city. Things that can change in an instant, only if you helped. Everyone wants change, but how are you going to get it if you don’t make a change?

If there was one thing that Louis Tomlinson loved doing, it was writing. He loved using words to make people see the real world. He felt as though everyone is too blind to see the sadness and poverty that is happening all around them. People ignore the homeless, the poverty, the starvation, and only worry about themselves. Louis job was to make sure that people stopped being so selfish and ignorant; and look away from their own lives, just for a moment, and stop and realize what they truly have, and what they truly should be thankful for.

He was a journalist for a famous newspaper company in New York City. His job was to travel around five boroughs of New York, and New York City itself. He went around Manhattan, The Bronx, Brooklyn, Queens, and Staten Island. Louis went around the slums and the “ghetto” parts of those cities and just looked. He looked around and saw the real world, and wrote about it.

As a journalist, he wanted to go to change people’s perspectives on things. He wanted to write an article, have people read it, and make them think. He wants them to rid the opinion that they were spoon fed with as a child, and to genuinely think about a topic and form their own.

All he ever wanted to do was change the word, one person at a time.

Besides his fact to see things for what they really were, Louis was hard-headed. He never believed what people told him and always had to see it for himself before he thought anything of it.

~ ~ ~

Louis was sitting in his office with a pen in his hand starting off his article for the next day. He went to Harlem, Manhattan, the day previous and was writing about the things he saw, how the people lived, talked, everything. He was so intrigued by writing that he jumped a little bit when the phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Liam, the secretary for the man he worked for.

Louis sighed and put the pen down. The boy reached for the phone and picked it up.

“Hey Liam, what’s up?” He turned his chair around so he could look at the view of the city; the cars bustling below him, and the Empire State Building that stood proud and tall.

“Hey, mate.” Liam began. He and Liam were both born and raised in the UK, so they had similar ways of talking and communicating. “Zayn called me and told me that he needs you in his office. He has a new assignment for you to do.”

Liam heard Louis sigh through the phone. “I’m working on something right now. Does he really need me right this second?”

“Well you shouldn- yes. He needs you right now, so just go down to his office. Don’t argue Tomlinson.” Liam was an all-around nice guy, he and Louis had been friends for years, but when it came to work, he was all business.

Louis chucked. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll be down in a couple minutes. Why are you so uptight today? Did Zayn not wanna fuck you into oblivion last night?” Liam was about to respond but Louis mumbled a quick, “Bye” and hung up the phone, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

If there was one thing he loved doing, it was teasing Liam about the little “affair” he had with Zayn. Liam and Zayn both had feelings for each other. They were basically a couple, but didn’t put a title on it. Zayn even asked Liam to move into his flat, and of course Liam graciously accepted.

Louis got up and walked out the door into the hallway and taking the elevator one floor up that would lead him to Zayn’s office. He stepped out of the elevator to see Liam tapping away at his desk.

He gave a little nod and said, “I just walk in, yeah?”

Liam looked up from his computer and swatted his hand at Louis. “Of course, what do you think? Get in there before I get fired or something.” He said while he pushed the older boy toward the door.

“Liam.” He pulled himself away from the boy. “You’re not going to get fired if I jump off the roof and blame my suicide attempt on you. Who will Zayn shove his dick in then?” He said with a sly smile. He quickly opened the door to Zayn’s office and slipped in, shutting the door in Liam’s face trying not to break down laughing.

He turned around and saw Zayn sitting at his desk, position matching Liam’s before he attacked Louis.

“Hey boss.” Louis said with a smile. He went to go sit down in the chair across from Zayn’s desk.

Zayn looked Louis up and down before giving him a small nod and speaking. “I have a job for you to do.” He looked up at Louis and folded his hands on his lap. “You go around the slums and write about what you see, what you think. You’ve talked to people and interviewed them and asked how they felt. But the one thing you haven’t done, is helped someone out. Sure, you’ve given people money and brought them food, but I mean really helped someone out.” He paused and waited for Louis reaction.

He was appalled. “What exactly do you mean?”

Zayn smiled. “I want you to go down in East New York City. Pick one person who doesn’t seem like they will murder you and take your belongings, and bring them to your flat. It has to be someone that you feel like you can trust, someone who you have a connection with. While you’re there, take them out for some coffee or something and if you don’t trust them, get someone else and do it all over again. For the next couple weeks, maybe months, I want you writing articles about how you’re helping that person, and how they feel about what you’ve done for them.”

Louis was lost in thought. He felt a little uncomfortable bringing a stranger into his flat, but it was a challenge. Louis Tomlinson never backed out on challenges. “Okay.” He said. “I’ll do it.”

The boy sitting across from him glowed. “Great. I knew I could count on you.” He opened up a cabinet to the right of his desk and pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills. “Here’s some cash. We were friends before I even got this job and you have been asking for a raise for months. Now get out.” He handed the money over to Louis and laughed at the boy’s expression.

“Thanks man!” Louis explained. He jumped over the desk and hugged Zayn for a second before letting go and starting to walk away. He was about to turn the doorknob before he turned around and looked at Zayn. “By the way, Liam’s a little uptight today. I think you need to help him ease up a bit.” He winked.

Zayn threw a book at Louis but the boy dodged and walked out the door.

“Bye Li-Li!” He said as he walked over to the elevator with a stack of money, and a new challenge he was already planning out in his head.

~ ~ ~

Louis was staring out the window of the taxi he was in. He was currently sitting in the backseat staring out the window at a city he’s seen a million times. Zayn gave him his “assignment” last week, and today was the day that he was going to go down to East New York City to go pick someone to be his new roommate.

The boy was a little uncomfortable. First off, there would be a complete stranger moving into his apartment tonight. If that’s not scary, he didn’t know what is. Second off, the last person who lived with him was his ex-girlfriend Eleanor. She and Louis broke up when she was being an overdramatic little diva. Basically she found out that Louis “swings both ways” and started making up random scenarios. Her paranoia resulted in the end of a relationship that should not even have happened in the first place. (He was happy that he and Eleanor broke up, anyway. He liked dick way more.) Third, he didn’t know what to expect. Even though he lived in the city, the one place he never went to was East New York. He usually went to the Bronx, or Queens. When he didn’t do there he was in Harlem or Brooklyn. Basically, he always went places outside of his city. Seeing the slums of New York would basically be like taking his heart and ripping it in half. Most people see New York City to be a place that smells gross and is dirty, but Louis doesn’t see it like that. To him, it’s a beautiful city where people can go to so that they can be happy and make their dreams come true.

New York City was a place where anyone’s dreams can come true, no matter who you are.

~ ~ ~

The driver of the cab reached his arm back and yelled, “Hurry and give me my money, kid. I got bills to pay and kids to feed.”

Louis was too busy staring out the window to remember that he was sitting in a taxi. He mumbled a quick, “I’m sorry, sir” before handing him the amount of money needed for the ride, and a twenty dollar tip just because. Zayn had given him a raise, and it’s not like he didn’t get paid enough before. He was financially stable, so why not spoil the driver a little, eh?

The boy stepped out of the cab and looked around. The east side was much rougher than he thought. Houses had mold practically dripping off them, windows were broken, and kids were playing around by kicking a can around. It was a heartbreaking sight, but nothing Louis hadn’t seen before.

The boy started walking around the corner, and eventually saw a soup kitchen. He thought that he should go inside and try to find someone to help out.

Louis crossed the street, and entered the shop. People were sitting everywhere. There was two people in a seat, people on the floor, and people on the counter. There were only a couple empty chairs at a table and a couple empty spots on the floor.

The boy looked around until he was a vacant table. At the table, was a boy who was clinging to a bowl of soup like his life depended on it. He looked about 18, or 19. Fairly attractive guy from what Louis could tell. He had chocolate brown hair that formed in curls. A beanie was draped over his head and little curls were poking out of the front. The red beanie had a little hole in the end of it, making it obvious that the hat had been in use for a long time. He was wearing a worn out Ramons t-shirt and a simple blue jacket. His trousers were simple black skinny jeans, and on his feet were dirty old white converse. The curly haired boy looked like he was about to freeze to death. His eyes were a dark shade of green, and his nose was a pink color. Louis felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

The boy was so young. He was so innocent looking; he shouldn’t be homeless and be wearing barely anything with the freezing New York weather.

Before he even knew it, Louis was walking over to the curly haired kid sitting in the corner of the shop. He sat down across from him, just as the older boy looked up from his meal. “Um… can I help you?” The boy’s voice was deep, and he talked fairy slow. Butterflies were starting to form in Louis stomach.

“Hey mate,” he reached out to shake the others hand, “I’m Louis. You seemed a little lonely, so I wanted to come and talk to you for a bit. That is, if you don’t mind?” He smiled.

The boy sitting across from him reached out to shake Louis hand. “I’m Harry.” He began “Harry Styles.” Harry picked up his spoon and started eating once again.

“Can you tell me a little about yourself, Harry? I’m honestly not trying to be creepy; I just want to get to know you a bit.” Louis said. He was intently watching the boy, analyzing him, trying to think of any possible reason why a kid like this was dressed like that, and in a place like this.

He swallowed a spoonful of his soup and took another bit before looking up at Louis and talked. “Um, no, it’s cool. I’m 19, and I’ve been on my own for about a year. Before I lived um, y’know, like this,” he motioned to the soup kitchen “I liked painting and photography.” The curly haired boy started eating again while he waited for Louis to respond.

“You’ve lived like this for a year? And you’re so young… just, why?” He was completely baffled.

“Shit happens.” Is all that the younger boy said before finishing up his meal and leaning against his chair to look at Louis.

Louis thought that this is probably the stupidest thing he would do in his entire life, considering he barely know the guy, but he couldn’t stop when the words, “Harry, do you wanna come live with me?” came rolling from his mouth.

The boy sitting across from him looked at him with a questioning glance and was about to say something before Louis interrupted.

He began to tell Harry everything. About how he needed to take someone in and that he really wanted it to be Harry. He told the boy about how he would take care of him and maybe find him a job, and make him happy. Louis didn’t know why, but there was something about the curly haired boy that absolutely intrigued him. Louis was never one to trust easily, but something about this boy wanted to make him change that. The way he was so straightforward with what he wanted to say and the way that he presented himself. He wasn’t like other people around him, who begged for pity. Harry looked like he didn’t really care. He would deal with whatever life threw at him. Louis loved it.

After he explained to Harry what exactly he meant by those words, Harry looked down at his feet. The boy started to play with a hole in his coat before he looked up and Louis and said, “I really appreciate you doing this. I’ve never really had anyone in my life that cared enough about me to actually talk to me and see if I’m alright, but you did. I’d love to stay at your place for a while.” He gave a little laugh and smiled at Louis.

The older boy jumped out of his seat and took Harry by the wrist, dragging him along outside. “Oh, Harry?” Louis said.

“Hmmm?” Harry responded, to intrigued by the idea of actually having a roof over his head to really pay attention to Louis.

“Zayn said I was supposed to talk to a couple people and get to know them and take them out for coffee and shit, but I didn’t do that with you… can you just promise me you’re not a serial killer or some shit like that?” Louis looked at Harry, and the curly haired boy had to bite his lip to restrain himself from laughing in Louis face.

Harry changed his face so that he looked disappointed. “Well… I can’t promise you that. I thought you were really cool Louis. But I-I I’m a murderer…” he trailed off and began to walk in the opposite direction of the older man.

Louis stood, stunned. He felt like he was about to cry or do something overdramatic. He was standing looking at the floor until he felt something grab at him. It was Harry, who was laughing so hard his face was turning red. “I was just kidding.” He laughed again. “You’re gullible. It’s going to be fun playing jokes on you.”

The older boy cracked a grin.

Louis liked his kid, he really liked this kid.

~ ~ ~

The two boys were going up an elevator to the highest level in an apartment building. Louis had a loft on the very top floor of a 30 story building. He looked over at the boy standing next to him; his face was filled with awe.

Harry was looking at the city through the see through-elevator; his face held so much admiration that it made his heart swell up. The boys hand was pressed against the glass and he was looking out at the city like he’s never seen it before. His pupils were wide, and his green eyes turned a shade lighter.

“I’ve never seen the city… like this.” He whispered.

“What do you mean?” Louis questioned. “You’ve never seen the city from a high point?”

“No.” He replied, finally taking his eyes away from the view. “I grew up homeless; it’s been that way all my life. I’ve been to shelters and stuff, but I’ve never seen the city from up here. It has always been sleeping in building with broken windows and rats, but never this. My mum always used to tell me that the city was beautiful. She always wanted to be the one to show me…” He trailed off and Louis saw the younger boy clench his jaw.

At that moment, the elevator opened and Louis escorted Harry to his flat. Curiosity was poking at him about Harrys mum, but he decided it would be best to welcome him a little more before he started asking about his personal life.

Louis showed him to his past guest room that he and his best friend Zayn re-did so that it would be more comforting to whoever he chose to bring into his apartment.

The room was painted sky blue. There was a big window with blue curtains that had a breathtaking view of the city. The bed was in the very corner of the room, and had a striped comforter. There was a desk on the opposite end of the room followed by a lamp. There were two doors, one door lead to his own personal bathroom and the other lead to a walking closet. There was a ceiling fan and television also. Harry’s eyes widened at the sight. He had never had so much to call his. Or, call his for the time being. All his life all he had was the little black backpack that he carried with him and the very little possessions that were held inside.

The older boy cleared his throat and awkwardly shifted to the side. “Well… it’s getting kinda late so- um.. goodnight?” He laughed at how ridiculous he just sounded. “I put some clothes in the closet for you to wear for now. We’ll go shopping tomorrow.” Louis began to back out of the room waiting for Harry to give him a response.

Harry looked up and Louis and studied his face for a moment before smiling. “Thank you, Louis. This really means a lot. Goodnight.”

With that, Louis left Harrys room and closed the door. He started walking to his own room with a little issue in his pants.

That fucker and his staring problem were going to be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis eyes opened to see the Empire State building gleaming a distance away. The view from his room was the same as Harrys. Every morning, the sun would break through the curtains giving the room a happy orange glow. The temperature would rise, but it really helped him through the unforgiving New York winter.  
The boy sat up in his bed and stretched his arms out. He threw his legs to the side and stalked his way over to the bathroom. Louis took his time because he really didn’t have anywhere to be.  
For the next couple of weeks, (months, years even) he was to stay home with Harry. Zayn was paying Louis double what he usually did, and his normal paycheck was more than enough to come by. Zayn was not a cheap man, he always made sure that Louis had more than enough. Maybe it’s because they’ve been friends for a long while, or because he just had a big heart. His boss wanted Louis to take Harry on mini-vacations all over the city. The city itself and the five boroughs. (Because those are oh-so important.)  
Money wasn’t really the issue. Louis had money; Louis had money all his life. His parents owned a very successful café down in Brooklyn. It was up and running this very day. The Tomlinson’s lived in a very exclusive household in the richer parts of Brooklyn. There were security guards armed with 9mm’s ready to use if someone without permission entered the block. He had a driver who took him anywhere he wanted until he was sixteen. At sixteen, his parents bought him a new sports car. It was no surprise to anyone, he’d been asking for a sports car as soon as he learned how to talk. There was always food in his stomach and something clean to drink. He’d been to every continent for fucks sake. Multiple times. He’d even been to Antarctica for a two day expedition. The boy grew up knowing it all and having it all. On top of having money, he had a brain. He always received awards for his amazing work in the academic world. Even the job he had now was basically handed to him. He submitted the idea of writing about the slums to Zayns company along with a sample of what he means. The next day he received a phone call saying that they want him. It was just another thing the universe decided needs to be handed to him.  
He had never struggled a day in his life; and that angered him beyond belief. He didn’t know what it was like to be hungry. Louis didn’t know the feeling of sadness. Sure, he had his moments when he could be considered “sad.” Like the one time he dated a girl named Eleanor in high school and she tried to get in his pants, and that moment he realized he wasn’t really into her “gender.” So he called him rude names and walked away in her little Stilettoes that Louis had bought her for her birthday.  
Louis was twenty and Harry was an eighteen year old boy who had probably struggled a majority of his life. Just the thought of this broke his heart. The curly haired boy was so innocent. Louis found him sitting in the corner of the a soupkitchen for gods sake. His clothes were dirty but he looked like we was completely and utterly grateful for where he was.  
He didn’t choose Harry because he was attractive; nope it wasn’t that at all. Louis never stared at the bright green eyes that sparkled at the smallest thing.  
Harry had been living with Louis for about a week now, and all they’d really done is sat around and attempt to make food without blowing up the kitchen. They had talked and the younger boy learned a lot about Louis. He learned about his past, present, and his goals for the future. Louis wanted to welcome the boy into his home and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.  
The only problem was that Harry barely told Louis anything. The only thing he had talked about was how he was born in a town called Cheshire, and his family moved to New York when we was 5. His mother’s name was Anne, and his sisters name was Gemma. The reason they moved countries was because his dad abused his mom and she wanted to leave; so she did.  
That was all Louis knew. He knew _ things.  
1\. Something happened to his mother and sister  
2\. Harry had been alone for quite some time now  
3\. He grew up without a father 

 

After he took his shower, he looked over to the clock and realized that he’d been in there for over an hour. What person in the right mind takes a shower for an hour? Especially when all you’re doing is kicking soap around the tub and thinking about some curly haired stranger living in your home. 

Louis refused to think about how he thought of Harry in some dirty ways in the middle of the shower. Nope, he totally didn’t do that. But how could he help it? Harry was so Harry. 

“Oh, you don’t have to cook Louis, I’ll do it.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to hire a maid, I’ll clean my own room.”  
“I can get a job if you want me to, I don’t wanna be a burden.”  
“You look really nice in that shirt Louis. I think you should wear it more often.”  
Harry just said and did things that drove Louis insane. 

After sitting on his bed naked for another good fifteen minutes and dabbling about life, he decided to put his clothes on and see what Harry wanted to do today. 

He found Harry sitting at the kitchen table eating a plate of food. It was the usual: eggs, bacon, and toast. Pretty good for Louis standards. Before Harry came along he usually just made cereal. Sometimes when he spilled the milk, he got pissed and went to order take out. 

Oh, the great life of Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry looked up and Louis and gave a smile and his dimples popped up. “Good morning Louis.” He chanted. 

Louis sat across from him and picked up the fork so he could devour the plate that Harry had set up for him. “Morning Harry. Thanks for the food. “He gave a sheepish smile and began to munch on some bacon. 

“No problem.” He responded, looking out the window. 

They sat and ate in a comfortable silence until Louis spoke. “So, I was thinking maybe we could go out and buy you some new things today?” Goosebumps appeared on his arms as Harry turned around to look at him with innocent eyes “I need to go out and buy some new clothes, and I want to get you a whole new wardrobe. You’ve been wearing my clothes and as much as I hate to say it, I’m just a little bit too tiny for you. While we’re there, maybe we can also grab some new furniture for your room?” 

Harry stayed silent for a good minute. He was staring intently at Louis and the next thing that came out of his mouth was the most unexpected thing he’d said all week. “I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you.” 

Louis was going to die. He was going to have panic attack. Or an aneurism. Or a panic attack. Or his heart was going to explode causing his to die. Right at that dinner table. He wanted to cry. He wanted to hug the younger boy, and most of all he wanted to kiss him. Just kiss him right on the lips for being the most attractive yet demonic thing to ever step foot into Louis life. 

“I really want to thank you for everything you’ve been doing for me. Thank you for taking me in and giving me a place to live. Thank you for giving me a home, clothes, food, and a friend. I never really thanked you, but I really really want you to know that I appreciate you. A lot.” Harry smiled and gave a little blush. He stared at Louis for another minute and said, “Sorry if I’m being really weird. You’re just one of a kind.” 

It was that very second that Louis had to restrain himself from jumping over the table and fucking Harry until he saw stars. 

“Great.” He responded, voice cracking. “Let’s leave at noon.” 

~ ~ ~  
Harry was wearing one of Louis old stripped shirts that the older boy insisted he does not wear anymore. He was wearing his old ripped jeans because Louis pants were too little for his taller frame. His curls were in a messy yet perfect blob and of course his eyes were shining bright. Overall, he looked casual; but dashing while doing it. 

Louis was the opposite. He was dressed in a fancy button down accompanied with skinny jeans that made his ass look like it was to die for. (Which in retrospect, it is.) His hair was in a nice swept back quiff. He boy didn’t do anywhere without looking like a model, it just wasn’t in his blood. Once Harry got some nice clothes, he’d train him to be the same.

After all, you must dress to impress.

~ ~ ~  
The first place that Louis dragged Harry to was Saks Fifth Avenue. It was one of those posh rich people stores that you couldn’t buy anything from unless you had money to spend. Which Louis did. He wouldn’t let Harry wear anything that wasn’t brand name. It just wouldn’t do. If he was a normal lad with a normal job he would be fine with Wal-Mart clothing, but he had a reputation to keep. He was a writer, a journalist, a respected man. He had to dress nice; it was part of his career. And if he was taking Harry under his wing, Harry would have to as well. 

It was barely a shopping trip for Harry. He just gawked at the prices around the store as Louis ran around picking things for him. Underwear, pants, shoes, belts, shirts, hats, sunglasses, even a wallet. He ordered so many things for Harry that the store had to deliver it to his door because it wouldn’t fit in his car. 

Every time Louis picked up something, Harry would tell Louis he doesn’t need it, or it’s too much money, or that he’s fine with the clothes he has now. 

Something that Harry noticed while following Louis around, was that he was very feminine. It wasn’t like Louis was some kind of drag queen, but he was… different. There was just something about him that gave Harry the impression that he was gay. 

Not that he minded. 

Harry was gay. Harry was gay and actually wanted to pounce on Louis ever since the first second he saw him. An ass like that deserved some appreciation; and Harry wouldn’t complain if he was the one to give it some. Louis was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. His view on life was something that not many people think about. His hair was always perfect, and his face looked like the gods put every ounce of perfection into it. The best part about him was that he was so tiny. His height, hands, feet, everything about him was just so small and he loved it. 

Harry even had a wank the night before about man handling Louis around and fucking him into oblivion… but let’s not talk about that.  
If Louis was gay, Harry wanted him. So he thought, why not just ask him?  
He’d been polite about everything the entire week; so what would one question do? 

~ ~ ~  
As soon as they got back home, they stripped into pajamas and had some pizza that they picked up on the way home. They had mindless chatter about the day until Harry stopped eating and looked Louis straight in the eye, asking on question. 

“Louis,” he began “are you gay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't beta this, o. Anyway, this chapter was a filler, but it has crucial info. Thank you for reading. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a play called Into the Woods for this chapter. I saw the Broadway version of it in school and I had to use it here. If you wanna know what song Harry and Louis are discussing, you can find it on youtube. Just look up "Into the Woods Agony Reprise." Please tell me what you thought. Thank you so much. xx

 

Louis dropped his spoon on the table and looked at Harry, completely stunned. Did he really just _ask_ him if he was gay? What was he supposed to say?

The boy sitting across from him uncomfortably squirmed in his seat awaiting an answer.

“Why do you care?” He spat at Harry. They had such a good day together and he has to ruin it with this question?

Harry looked up at Louis and bit his lip. He didn’t know Louis would take it like this. He was genuinely curios; the boy didn’t mean harm. That is the last thing he wanted. Louis had been so kind to him. Sure, he had only known him for a little more than a week, but he basically rescued him from the slums and gave him a home, clothes, food, basically everything. “I-I’m just curios? Louis, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. Honestly!”

“Yes. I’m gay.” He stood up and threw his dishes into the sink without bothering to throw away the food in it first. The plate he was using broke in half and the sink was littered with the shattered china. The older boy walked over to Harry and glared at him. He saw how stunned Harry was and just laughed. He pretended to flip his hair like a woman would do, attempting to act like a diva. “Tomorrow I need to go down to work. Zayn needs me for something, but I’m not sure what it is. He said it won’t take long so I’ll be back most likely around three. When I come back, I need to tell you something. I have a surprise.” The boy smiled.

Harry was fiddling with his thumbs and his emerald eyes gleamed when Louis said he had a surprise. He was going to tell Louis that he shouldn’t be doing all this, that he was already giving him so much, and that having somewhere to live was good enough, but he couldn’t stop himself when the words came out of his mouth. “What’s the surprise?” Although he had a deep voice, it came out sort of high pitched. It was an usual tone to hear Harry speak in.

Louis laughed and started walking away. He threw his hand over his shoulder as a form of saying goodnight and disappeared into his room to start the night.

The curly haired boy sat at the dinner table with his arms crossed and a grin appearing on his face. He stood up and looked into the kitchen at the shattered plate and didn’t comprehend why Louis broke a fucking plate, but then flipped his hair like he was a girl. The next thing he knew, he had his head on the table and was roaring laughter.

Louis Tomlinson was definitely something else.

~ ~ ~

The next morning Harry woke up to find no trace of Louis, not surprisingly; unless you count the opened shampoo bottles and messy house. For a guy who dressed like Prince William, he sure was messy.

To pass the time, Harry took it upon himself to clean a little bit.

 He took a shower and changed into clean clothes, and then organized the bathroom. The boy closed all the bottles and wanted to slap himself for not closing them when he was in the shower ten minutes ago. Cleaning supplies were stored until the sink and he took them all out, scrubbing the tub and the rest of the bathroom down. He didn’t really enjoy cleaning, but he thought it was something nice to do because of everything that Louis has done for him. It took a little over an hour because the bathroom was so fucking _big._ Not that it’s a surprise. Louis Tomlinson had money coming out of his ass.

When he was homeless, Harry would despise people who wasted their money on expensive clothes and big houses. He hated people like Louis… but Louis was different. His job before Harry came around was to travel and look at slums and report on them. He reported on what people actually said, how they felt, how Louis felt. Most journalists and writer that you see, they usually all just report on things that people have seen a million times before. They always report at nice looking sights and they write about congress men and legalizing laws and things like that. Louis actually cared about the less fortunate. He may have money, but he cared and that’s why Harry actually liked him as much as he did.

Even so, life still wasn’t fair. Some people had nothing, and some had everything. One guy gets to have dinner on his yate sailing New York harbor and another guy has to tread through the bitter city winter and look in garbage cans to find left over food. Not to mention the middle class who looked at you with pity and occasionally handed you a dollar hoping they could help you in some way.

As Harry scrubbed the mirror, his thoughts were scattered, and he remembered one of the worst nights of his life.

_He was sixteen, and his mom and Gemma hadn’t been with him for a long while. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that had holes in the torso and upper chest. His jacket was long and black holes and rips scattered everywhere. The only thing protecting his legs was gray sweatpants that he recently received. On his feet were fuzzy socks and that pair of converse he had to this very day. First off, he looked like he walked out of the circus, but who was he to care? He also carried a black backpack that contained his few possessions and twenty dollars that a kind old woman gave him while whispering, “I’m 77. Death is coming near, and you are just a youngling. Take this.” She was also the one who gave Harry the fuzzy socks._

_Anyway, he was trudging through snow that had to be at least a foot feet deep. He was trying to get to an abandoned house down in East New York so he could try to stay warm. He planned to wait out the cold for a little bit and try to get some food with his money later. The boy had not eaten for two days and his stomach kept moaning about it.  When he got in, there were men already in there. Harry bit his lip. No one ever came in here, ever. He had never seen anyone. This place was almost like a home. It was somewhere Harry went to escape from the real world. Sure it was an old house with broken windows and rats but Harry didn’t care._

_There were three men sitting down huddling in front of a fire. They all looked at each other and at Harry. The one with a tattoo of an anchor stood up. “Hello.” He licked his lips. “Who might you be?”_

_The curly haired boy glanced down at his feet in fear. There was something wrong about these guys. “Hello. ‘M names Harry.” He extended out to shake the man’s hand but the man stared at it like it was poison._

_“Well Harry.” He walked over and took his back pack. Harry tried to snatch it back but another guy who was sitting by the fire got up and restrained him. “Anchor man” as harry nicknamed him, unzipped the bag and looked through it. “Oh, a twenty?” I’ll just take this. The man searched through the back pack and ruled out taking anything else. The man holding Harry stripped Harry of his coat, leaving him in only a white ripped shirt. The “creature” that was holding Harry let go and shoved him out the door and into the snow. The one who stole his money threw his backpack at him, knocking him right in the face._

_By this point, Harry was hopeless. It was times like this where his mom and sister would think of something, anything, to fix this. He was freezing. The snow made his skin feel numb, and like ice._

_Harry swallowed his pride and walked around town until he found a soup kitchen._

_In fact, it was the same one he met Louis in._

Harry snapped back to reality when he accidentally sprayed his arm with the cleaning spray. He didn’t really understand why he had to think of that. It ruined his mood. He almost died that day. If he didn’t randomly find that soup kitchen, he would have died. Harry would have frozen or starved to death right there on the New York streets.

The curly haired boy sighed and continued cleaning. He had to finish the rest of the apartment and thinking about days of almost dying was not going to help.

~ ~ ~

“Into the Woods?” Harry questioned.

“Into the Woods.” Louis held up two Broadway tickets for the musical Into the Woods. He smiled at Harry and said “Surprise!”

Harry looked at Louis in disbelief. “Can you please explain to me why you broke a plate this morning?”

“What does that have to do with anything, Harry?” Louis eyebrow quirked and he bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh.  

“Because it made no sense and I’m trying to find out if you’re actually a serial killer who dragged me into your home to make me feel good and safe so you can sneak into my room in the middle of the night one night and cut my body open and cook me for dinner the next night or if you’re just a person with little to no sanity.” When he heard those words come out of his mouth he let out a deep laugh. What kind of person says something like that?

Louis gave a small chuckle. “I lost my sanity a long time ago, my friend.”

“So when are we gonna go see that play?”

“Tonight.”

_“Tonight?”_

“Yup. Go get ready. We leave in an hour.”

“B-but Louis I don’t know how to-“

And before he could finish the sentence, Louis was scampering off to his room.

If Harry had a nickel for every time that Louis did that…

~ ~ ~

Louis had no problem getting dressed. Fashion was his specialty. He could make a spider look like a butterfly. He could make a grandma look like a supermodel. He could make anyone shine like the sun. His usual routine was simple: Shower, change, and finish up. Three steps was all it took, it was all anyone ever needed. After he left Harry, he immediately went into the shower and used expensive shampoos and body washes to make sure he looked his best. The outfit he was wearing was picked out days in advance. It was a simple suit and tie with the usual dress shoes. To top it off, some cologne and minor changes to his hair.

Louis looked in the mirror one last time, and growled at himself.

 _“I’m an idiot_.” He thought.

On that note, he went to go check on Harry.

Harry was a different story. Louis had bought him a lot of clothes a couple days prior but he didn’t know what people were supposed to wear to see a Broadway show. It was a musical right? Or was it just a play..? How the fuck was he supposed to know, it wasn’t like he had ever been to one. He took a shower and currently had a towel wrapped around his waist, curls dripping water on the carpet.

Louis looking ready and posh knocked on the door to Harry’s room. He heard a little, “Come in.” And saw Harry standing there looking through his closet. He felt a little buzz go straight to his pants.

Harry was standing, practically naked, and wet, and six pack, and _oh._

Louis was staring at Harry for an unreasonable amount of time and to tell you the truth Harry was getting a little insecure. It was rude to creepily stare at someone when they’re half dressed, if a fucking towel even counts. After he gathered the courage to speak up, he came out with the stupidest words he could possibly ever say. “Uh- what are you doing Harry?”

The boy standing across from him flipped his hair, causing water droplets to fly. “I’m trying to find an outfit to wear… but I’ve never been to a… Broadway musical play thing.” He awkwardly looked over at Louis who was still staring.

When Harry said he couldn’t find an outfit to wear, which was Louis cue to lurch forward and help him out with that. Picking outfits was something he probably did in his past life. Zayn even said that he could start a column on fashion, but Louis graciously declined. The job he had was to look beyond the world; he wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t need more.

Louis immediately pulled out an outfit similar to the one he was wearing and handed it over to Harry. When he did, he went to his room to fetch some cologne and when he came back in Harrys room, all he had on was underwear. Instead of walking in the room and handing the bottle to Harry politely, he threw the bottle at him and ran into his room to find a way to make the _strain_ go down.

This little fucker was going to be the death of him.

~ ~ ~

A couple weeks ago, Louis was woke up in the morning every single day, took a cab to work, talked to Zayn and Liam, went to different parts of New York, and did reports. He looked into things. Louis over analyzed _everything._ His goal in life was to look beyond what you are spoon-fed. He isn’t one of those people who believe that only the things you can see with the eye are real. There’s a story behind everything. There is a secret hidden somewhere in the deepest parts of the world, and he wanted to find it. Louis was an optimist. He saw beyond what he actually saw.

A couple weeks ago, Harry was living along on the streets trying not to die of starvation, dehydration, malnutrition, and all that terrible stuff. He had no one. Everyone in his family had left him, and he didn’t have any friends. Through it all, Harry was a good person. He did his best to succeed and be nice to everyone because he felt like some day it would all work out in his favor. Harry was a dreamer. The boy saw the world, and thought it was beautiful. He didn’t care about the story behind it like Louis did. To be honest, he could care less. Harry looked at something and wanted to create his own version. Ever since he was little, he felt like he was the creative type. The boy wanted to draw, color, and most of all, paint. For Christmas one year, his mom bought him an eight color water brush paint palate, and normal lined paper for him to draw on. It wasn’t anything big and fancy, but it gave him a start. Harry painted beautiful pictures just with those cheap little objects. Ever since then, he had a problem with looking at something and wanting to sketch it. Basically, he saw the world, and accepted it the way he saw it.

Harry and Louis were polar opposites.

Because of that fact, it made it a little weird that they were now sitting front row of Broadway laughing at the show that was going on. Louis had the urge to look into the fairy tales and interview the actors while Harry’s hands were starting to curl in anticipation. He had the urge to draw his favorite scene from earlier.  

They had been at the play for a long while, Act II had already begun. It was at the part in the play when the two Prince Charmings were singing about wanting to wed Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, instead of their current queens, Rapunzel and Cinderella.

It was Louis favorite part of the play.

The two boys whispered to each other throughout the play about the costumes to the sets and everything in between. It was one hell of a time.  Louis looked over at Harry and saw him with a big smile on his face, and his heart fluttered. That was exactly what he wanted.

~ ~ ~

On the cab ride home, the two were discussing how the play went on.

“What did you think of the song Agony The second time they sung it?” Louis questioned. It was his favorite part of the play and he wanted to talk a little more about it. There was just something about that certain meaning that he loved.

“Oh my god, that was my favorite part!” Harry was on the verge of screaming. He seemed contained inside the theater but once they got out he hugged Louis like he was going to die tomorrow. Harry really enjoyed the musical and it made Louis happy that Harry did. “I like how the whole meaning of the play was basically: Be careful what you wish for. It was great because everyone wishes for a happy ending right? But what exactly is going to happen after you receive your happily ever after?” He paused for a second before continuing, a pout appearing on his face. “But now I’m scared something is going to fuck up after I get my happily ever after..”

Harry was pouting.

He had his fucking arms crossed taking about getting a happy ending, and he was fucking _pouting._

Louis was trying to decide if he wanted to punch a window and hurt himself or shave Harrys head and bust his lip so he could stop himself from falling. The kid was just too adorable for fucking life, and Louis hated him for it.

He didn’t even know if Harry was gay, he probably wasn’t. The odds of that were pretty bad. Yet here he was, he just wanted to just kiss those lips that always seemed to be the most perfect shade of red.

Louis voice was almost a whisper, but he stared right into Harrys eyes when he spoke the few words.

“You will get your happily ever after, Harry. I promise you.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut in this chapter. Well, I mean it's the first paragraph. You discover Harrys cheeky side and the plot begins to thicken. ~(._.~) If you left a comment telling me what you thought I'll probably upload faster next time. -erm-

Harry had his mouth on Louis dick. His green eyes were looking up at Louis with complete lust as he bobbed his head up and down, taking his entire it in his mouth. Louis moaned shamelessly as he looked down at the younger boy, moving his hips toward to meet with his mouth. Harry was deep throating and moaning onto his cock looking like he couldn’t enjoy it more. His long thin fingers were trailing up and down Louis thighs massaging him and pushing him closer so he could take as much of Louis in as possible. The older boys knees were shaking and he felt his release, moaning Harrys name louder than ever when Harry ran his tongue over the tip of his dick. Before he could even say anything, he was coming right into Harrys mouth, and the younger boy tried to manage a grin as he gladly swallowed every drop. The curly haired boy stood up and pushed Louis closer to him, nuzzling his neck. 

Louis awoke with damp underwear and swore to himself something about sexual frustration and that devil with the curly hair who was going to be the death of him.  
He just had a dream about Harry giving him a blowjob. And he came, in his pants. While having a dream. He had a wet dream. About his best friend. Who he really wanted to throw onto a bed and fuck. Wait no, that’s wrong. Harrys his best friend. His perfect best friend. With the perfect torso and legs and eyes and hair and who probably had a really big dick and fuck. Damn Harry. Damn him and everything about him. Damn him for being attractive and a good person and Louis own personal devil. 

He was fucked. 

He was really, really fucked. 

~ ~ ~ 

Louis gave himself a mental beat down in the shower. His thoughts were all over the place and he was positive he was slowly going insane. 

You don’t even know if he’s gay 

Stop having feelings for him 

You’re just going to get hurt in the end, you always get hurt in the end 

No, you’re not allowed to have a wank about him in the shower 

God, I bet his dick is bigger than mine 

Okay that’s enough time to get out… 

~ ~ ~

Louis walked into the kitchen in a grumpy mood. He threw on a pair of old Wal-Mart sweats and some random shirt that he took out of the dryer. Really, he didn’t even look at it. He could care less. 

As usual, Harry made breakfast like the cute little fucker he was.

“Good morning.” Harry exclaimed, handing Louis French toast. 

“Eh.” Louis bit into the bread angrily and had half the mind to kick Harry out of the house. 

Harry bit his lip, he looked like he was trying not to laugh. It pissed Louis off. Damn Harry. He was so cute, he was falling, and he was falling fast.  
“How did you sleep last night?” 

Louis looked up from his bread and glared at him. “Fine.”  
“I see.” 

“Why?” 

“No reason.” 

Louis threw his spoon as Harry, “Why?” 

“Oh no reason. I was having a wank in bed last night and I was wondering if you heard me. I was pretty loud.” 

Louis almost choked on his food, “What?!” 

Harry smiled. “Yup, shit. I was moaning your name all night. I’m surprised you got sleep last night. I was so loud, moaning your name and ‘suck me harder’ and ‘please, please.’”

Louis shifted uncomfortably, “Harry.” 

“Yes, Lou?” 

“…Are you describing what I was doing last night?” 

Harry busted out laughing, he looked like a maniac. “Yes. Yes I am.” 

“What else?” 

“Well… I thought you were screaming, so I ran into your room to see you asleep with your hand in your pants … touching yourself. I was about to leave- I really was, but then you moaned my name.” He winked “And I couldn’t leave. Long story short, you came in your pants and I went back to my room and laughed the night away.” 

Louis was a bright shade of red, and his face was buried in his hands. Harry heard him, what could be worse than this? “Harry… I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Louis. I’m flattered, really, someone as pretty as you had a wet dream about me.” He took a bite of his toast and gave a cheeky smile. “I can’t say I haven’t had my share of thinking about you while… oh you know.” 

Nope. 

He did not just say that. 

Nope, that never happened, nope, nope. 

“Get ready.” 

“For?” 

“We’re going to tour the city. Afterwards, we’ll visit the boroughs. It’s time we get out of this place. Pack heavy because we’re leaving for a while.”  
With that, he got up and pranced over to his room to pack. He didn’t even plan this, it was an impromptu decision. Harry admitted that he had touched himself and thought of Louis, and he didn’t care that Louis had a wet dream about him. 

Wait- he fucking watched Louis with his hand down his pants, moaning his name, in the middle of the fucking night. 

Louis groaned and heard a laughter coming out of the living room moments later. 

Even with everything that was happening, Louis for sure knew one thing; Harry had guts. 

~ ~ ~

Louis was planning out the trip in his head. First, they would tour the city. Check out the empire state building, visit the Statue of Liberty, and visit some posh restaurants. Afterwards, they would visit the boroughs main attractions. That was it, basically all he was going to plan. He wanted to make this trip spontaneous. He wanted to live in the moment and bring Harry with him. Louis wanted to learn new things about him, and he wanted to see if he and Harry could make it.  
At this point, there were two options. Everything could go right, or everything could crumble. 

~ ~ ~

“Are you ready Harry?” Louis had two suitcases and a backpack with him. 

Harry had one suitcase and his old black backpack. Louis asked numerous times why Harry insisted on bringing it with him wherever he went, but Harry swatted away the idea every time he brought it up. “Yeah,” I’m ready, he said, shifting the pack to his other shoulder “What exactly are we doing today?” 

“We’re taking a cab and going to a hotel, then we’re going to tour the city.” 

Harry just nodded at that. 

“Well lets go!” The older boy said, a bright smile appearing on his face. 

“Louis, wait.” 

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around in confusion. “Huh?” 

Harry put his backpack on the floor, and sat down next to it. “I don’t wanna go.” 

“What?” Louis was appalled, what did he mean he didn’t want to go? He had to go, this was supposed to be a Harry and Louis vacation, not a Louis is going to tour around New York and wank in bed and cry at night because he’s sexually frustrated and sad vacation. He made a mental note to reevaluate his life later that night.  
“I mean- like, I want to go? But you’ve been doing so much and it makes me feel like complete shit that you are doing all this and all I do is sit around.” There were tears in his eyes and Louis wanted to run his fingers through Harrys untamable curls and just tell him that it’s alright. 

“Harry, you cook all the time, and you clean non stop. You’re like a maid I never wanted… but sorta need. You're going even if I have to kill you.” Louis bent down to grab Harrys arm and make him stand up. 

“But…” Harry trailed off, the next thing he knew, his suitcase was in Louis hand, and they were walking down stairs to the cab that was patiently waiting to drop them off.  
All Harry hoped was that by the end of this vacation, he would actually be able to do something for Louis. He was tired of feeling so powerless, weak. Maybe even seduce Louis once or twice. 

Louis just hoped that Harry would start to feel more comfortable around him; and maybe even put those lips to good use. 

But they would both just have to wait and see.

~ ~ ~  
The hotel Louis had booked for them was an amazing five star hotel with a killer view. 

The room was on the very top of the skyscraper, big window illuminating the wonderful New York air. There were two beds, one for each of the boys. The walls were painted a summer yellow and had a couple meaningless paintings strung just to add a little décor. There was a mini-kitchen that came with the room and food was already piled high inside of the fridge. It was like a little home, and Harry fucking loved it. 

He loved everything about it, the bed, the kitchen, and especially the view. When Louis and him walked into the room, they both made a run for the patio. Harry gripped his black backpack a little harder when he saw the city. The boy had an urge to take out his sketchbook and draw, but Louis didn’t know about that part of his life.

It wasn’t really something that Harry wanted to keep a secret; it was just something that never got brought up. Sort of like the deaths of his mother and Gemma. He thought about it every day, but never really came out and talked about it. 

Things like that were like a treasure to Harry. They were important to him; they were the walls that were protecting him from breaking. 

So when Louis asked what Harry thought of the view, he didn’t bring up his itch to draw it. Nope, he completely ignored that. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered, and with that, he went into the kitchen to prepare a meal before they set out on their journey for the day. 

~ ~ ~  
Louis had butterflies in his stomach. He felt like the little bugs were swarming around his stomach trying to make him nervous for no reason, but there was no reason to be nervous. All he was doing was going to see the Statue of Liberty with Harry. He had been their doesn’t of times. Ellis Island was a nice place to sit and write articles. It was pretty peaceful yet busy at the same time. The boy was just about to smack himself for worrying so much just when Harry decided to speak up.

“It’s my first time being here.” Awe was all over his voice. You could just hear the amazement as they walked closer and closer to the statue. 

“Oh.” Was all Louis managned to say. 

He looked over at Harry, and gave a smile. Harry was beautiful. Purely beautiful. 

“I need to ask you something really weird…” 

Louis stopped in his tracks and looked over at Harry in confusion, “Yeah?” 

The younger boy flipped his hair and gave a small laugh. “Um, whats the story behind this thing?” 

“It was a gift to us from the French… that’s basically all I know, but once everything is over and done with I’ll go do my research and let you know.”

“Promise?” Harry held out his pinky. 

“Promise.” Louis stated, entwining his pinky with Harrys. 

~ ~ ~

The boys spent a majority of the day playing around and looking up at the Statue. It was late at night, and most of the people who were still around were just there to pick up trash or snap some last minute pictures. 

The pair was sitting in the grass fairly close to each other. That’s how it had been all day, they couldn’t keep their hands away. It was almost as if they were flirting. Well, it basically was flirting, but neither of them knew it. 

To be blunt, Harry had feelings for Louis, and Louis didn’t know. 

Louis had feelings for Harry, and Harry didn’t know. 

It was like one of those fucked up soap operas you see on daytime television. 

It was almost midnight and Louis and Harry were sprawled down on a blanket they laid on top of the grass. They were looking into the stars and talking about nothing in particular. Louis hand brushed over Harrys when he was moving it, and they both ended up turning to look. 

They had their heads faced toward each other, and even though they didn’t mean for it with each passing second, they got closer and closer. It was like a magnet was drawing them close. There had been sexual tension building up ever since they met and this was the first break through.

Louis ocean blue and Harrys emerald green eyes met each other and they both leaned in, meeting each other for a gentle kiss that would be remembered for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought lovelies. xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~I DID NOT PROOFREAD~~~~~~~Yay, new character. Special thanks to Kara, and Olivia.

Louis woke up the next morning to find Harry peacefully sleeping next to him, their fingers interlocked. He was confused for a moment before remembering the events of the night before and felt a flutter run through his stomach. Louis had been dreaming about the curly haired boy for a couple weeks now and it was time that they kissed. It wasn’t making out, and they didn’t sleep together (yet), but it was nice. It was just a series of gentle kisses that felt like it lasted an eternity. As they locked lips, Louis could have sworn the moon shined a little brighter and the stars twinkled and shined even brighter than usual. The hustle and bustle of the city was merely background noise as the two boys kissed. When they pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads against each other and merely smiled until one of them got the courage to lean in again. 

After they decided that they had enough, it was three in the morning and they returned back to their hotel. As they walked through the lobby with messed up hair and locked hands, they got a few weird glances but didn’t really seem to mind. They had a great night and weren’t willing to let anyone ruin it. 

Louis turned his head to the nightstand and checked the time. It was almost noon, and Harry was still cuddled up to his side sleeping peacefully. He did not want to awake the younger boy so he let his mind wander. Were he and Harry going to be something… or was it just a one night thing? It made him uncomfortable thinking about it. He really liked Harry and if Harry didn’t return the feelings there would be some major problems. Of course he wouldn’t kick Harry our or anything, but there would be problems maintaining a friendship without pinning him into a wall and making out with him. 

He had a wet dream about the kid for gods sake. 

Louis brought his free hand up and began to play with Harrys curls, waiting for him to wake up so that they could start their day. 

~ ~ ~

Once Harry woke up, things were weird. The younger boy didn’t even look at Louis… barely talked to him. As soon as his eyes opened, he mumbled a hello and ran off to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Louis on the bed wondering what just happened. He sighed. 

Maybe he was right. Maybe for Harry it was just a one night thing and he regretted it. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened.   
He sat in bed fiddling with his fingers until he got up and got dressed. Once Harry got out of the shower, he said, “Uh, I wanna go to the restaurant across the street. So… l’ll just wait for you in the main room.” And with that, he grabbed his shoes and scurried out of the room acting like there was some kinda demon on there.   
Which happened to be exactly what Harry was sometimes.

~ ~ ~ 

Harry came outside wearing an old band tee he wanted, skinnies, and converse. It was a typical Harry look. He looked at Louis and his hands were shaking, causing the older boy to wonder if there was something wrong with him. Harry looked at him with bright, innocent eyes, and began to speak. “C-can I talk to you?” He questioned, his voice cracked at some parts and it sounded deeper than usual. 

Louis patted the space on the couch next to him and responded. “Yeah, course.” 

The boy went to go sit down next to Louis and eased up a bit, it was like the closer he got to Louis the better he felt. Harry fiddled with his fingers and flipped his hair twice before responding, “About last night, did you-“ 

He was cut off by the sound of Louis cell phone ringing. Louis had never wanted to grab a machine gun and kill people nonstop as much as he did now. With an angry grunt, he looked at Harry with an apologizing face, and answered the phone with a strangled, “What?!” 

Zayn was on the other line, laughing. “Um- hi to you too?” 

“Hi.” 

“Did I interrupt something?” He could hear Liam laughing in the background. 

“Yes, you actually did you fucking dickhead. ” Louis sighed, “What do you want?” 

“Okay, well, you know the assignment thing you’re doing now?” 

Louis automatically knew what he was talking about. It was about Harry, taking him in and doing all this for him. “What about it?”

“I’m cancelling it.” 

Louis stood up from the couch and yelled into the phone, “WHAT?!” He looked over at Harry who looked like he wanted to piss himself because of the sudden scream in the seemingly quiet apartment. 

Zayn automatically started reassuring Louis with a series of ‘no’s.’ “LOUIS! Shut the fuck up, man. Not like that. I mean, don’t go to the five boroughs anymore. I’d rather just have you guys chill in the city and hang out with me and Li sometimes.” 

The boy on the other end sighed, “Couldn’t you have started off with saying that? You stupid fuck. Jesus, you scared the shit out of me.” 

“Why?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why did it scare you?” 

Louis looked over at Harry who was intently listening, and walked into the bedroom. “I just- I don’t wanna loose him.” 

Liam was whispering on the other line and Zayn spoke. “What exactly do you mean?” 

Louis bit his lip, “I’ll tell you later. “

“Alright. We need to talk about this. Oh, and we were wondering if you and Harry wanted to go clubbing tonight? You don’t have to pick anyone up or anything, but we were just thinking about getting really drunk. You in?” 

The boy immediately perked up. “Yeah, course! I’ll let Harry know.” 

There was a moan on the other end of the line and Louis was 99% sure Liam was giving Zayn head while he was on the phone with Louis. 

“U-uh, alright. Let’s go to the club in the middle of the city, the one I always forget the name of but I know you like.” 

“Okay, works for me.”

There was another moan in the distance and Louis took that as his cue to hang up and wonder how he became friends with such weird people. 

~ ~ ~

When Louis went back out into the main room, he told Harry the news and they ended up changing into pajamas and watching tv. The younger boy didn’t really mind, he was content with everything that he had. Especially considering that only a little while ago he didn’t really have anything to call his own besides his mysterious black backpack and its contents. Harrys head was in Louis lap and Louis would have bet his left arm that Harry paid more attention to him than at the tv.

They were supposed to be watching some reality television show but both boys seemed in different worlds. Harry was literally just staring up at Louis and Louis was wondering if it was supposed to be something flirty or if he was just stupid and Harry was staring at the ceiling. Yeah, Tomlinson. Cause that makes sense. 

Eventually both boys dozed off and had dreamed of the night before. 

~ ~ ~  
They woke up to the sound of Louis alarm going off across the room. Harry threw his legs over the couch in a grunt and went to go click the snooze button. The boy walked over to Louis and shook him awake, telling him it was time to get ready to go out for the night.

As they were getting dressed, Harry tried to contain his excitement. He has never been to a club before but while we was homeless we walked passed one nightly. Really funny things happened around clubs. There was always some drunk person screaming at someone else, girls with their bras worn around their faces, two guys making out really sloppily and grinding up on each other. It was always a fun time walking past the club, so Harry could not even imagine what it was like inside one. 

He was trying to think of scenarios that could happen, but most likely wouldn’t. One thing he really wanted to do was get really fucking drunk. Harry normally didn’t ask for much… since he didn’t like Louis paying, but he really wanted to get pissed tonight; and that’s exactly what he told Louis as soon as they were both done getting ready.  
“I want to get drunk.” He stated, plainly. 

“Okay.” Was all Louis responded with. 

Harry laughed, he should have expected as much. 

~ ~ ~  
It was around nine at night when Harry and Louis arrived at Zayns house. Liam of course, was there and standing by Zayns side like the protective boyfriend he was. Louis gave Zayn and Liam a hug while Harry stood there, flashing his award winning smile. 

Zayn stuck out his hand toward Harry, “Ah, you’re the famous curly haired man Louis has told us so much about. I’m Zayn.” 

Harry reached out and shook Zayns hand and laughed a little, “I guess so. Hello.“ He looked over at Liam and extended his hand out to him as well. “You must be Liam?” 

Liam uncrossed his arms and gave Harry a smile, shaking his hand. He then looked at Louis with an approving smile.

With that, all four sat in the house having meaningless conversations until midnight struck. 

“Boys,” Louis wrapped his arm around Harry and the other two. “Time to party.” 

~ ~ ~

They all hopped in Zayns Cadillac and began their trip. The windows of the car were rolled down and they were all singing The Script. Harry surprisingly, knew the songs as well.   
“I used to sit in the bookstore and read. Once I found a book that had all their songs in it and I memorized them. I know all the lyrics but know I just need to figure out how to sing them with the beat, I kinda made my own.” Louis giggled, Harry was something else.

Half an hour later, they got out of the car and were walking in the direction of the club. Zayn parked a couple blocks away so no drunken people would get pissed and smash it window. It sounds crazy, but it happened before and he wasn’t going to take any chances. 

Harry was amazed as the building came into view. It looked really big on the outside, and probably had a lot of floor space on the inside. There was big security guard only letting people who were the appropriate age and who were dressed nice to come in. Different colored lights were flying out of the windows and it looked like a giant rave, if anything. The boy couldn’t contain his exitment. As they stood in line, Harry was anxiously moving from side to side. He felt like he was about to fly up in the sky and explode like a firework. The other three had probably been here numerous times, and they were used to it, but Harry haddent. 

It was his first time inside of a club.

It was his first time getting drunk. 

Everything tonight would either go right, or everything would get really fucked up. 

~ ~ ~  
Once they got into the club, Louis grabbed Harrys hand and basically dragged him over to the bar. Liam and Zayn went off to some corner to make out and grind on each other which usually resulted in a sloppy bathroom blowjob. The two weren’t going to get drunk tonight because they wanted Harry and Louis to have a good time. Louis, of course, was more than alright with that. 

He and Harry sat down right in front of the bartender and Louis quickly ordered a couple shots which he basically shoved into Harrys hand telling him to drunk them. The younger boy was more than happy to oblige. They both sat and talked about nothing in particular while Louis kept ordering shots to either down himself, or give to Harry.   
With each shot that Harry took, he became more and more ecstatic. He was so excited to feel the buzz that was filling up his stomach. Since it’s his first time, he wanted to take it slow, but once he felt that buzz in his throat as the cool drink slid down, he couldn’t help himself. He kept asking Louis for more and more which was a rare occurrence.   
The older boy didn’t really mind buying drinks for Harry. He was hoping the younger boy would get really drunk and tell Louis what he was going to tell him earlier that day. Maybe he’d even get lucky with Harry. Sex wasn’t the main priority. Of course Louis wouldn’t mind fucking Harry and letting off a little steam and sexual tension, but even a kiss would work. 

The boys were on their 6th shot of vodka when they heard someone calling Harrys name out in the distance. They both turned their heads in the direction it was coming from and they saw a boy with blonde hair approaching. The guy was wearing a mens tank top, skinny’s, and those shoes that are really big an obnoxious. Louis wanted to take him shopping but bit back the urge to talk to him about his fashion sense. Harry jumped out of his seat and almost fell to the floor in the midst of it. Louis laughed as Harry struggled to get up. 

The mysterious blonde reached out to help Harry and pulled him into a hug and Harry snuggled his face into the lads neck. Louis felt his heartstrings being pulled at that, and the drunkness wasn’t helping. He got out of his seat and walked over to them failing to not trip and tapped Harry on the shoulder. “Harry, who’s this?” 

Harry still didn’t let go when he looked over to Louis, teary eyed. 

It was the blonde who let go of Harry first, but took his hand. He faced Louis and gave a small smile. 

“Louis, this is Niall. My ex-boyfriend.” 

 

Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we met Niall. I'm not really sure when the next chapter is going to be up because I'm going to be a little busy for the next two weeks, but here we are. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. It’s a Christmas miracle! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～I am super sorry that it has taken me so long to update. The first two weeks I was busy working a musical, and the other two I had writers block. I don’t like forcing myself to write when I cant because it comes out bad. Anyway, suuuuper sorry. To make it up I added smut. Wey hey. Leave me a comment and tell meh what ya thought.

Louis would bet his life that at that moment, the world went still. He dropped his beer on the floor; mouth open in utter shock. _Ex-boyfriend?_ Harrys fucking ex-boyfriend just happened to be at the same club as them, at the same time, on the same day, and just happened to see Harry getting drunk with some curvy British kid. Cool.

Harry stood staring at Louis with a goofy grin planted on his face. “Louis,” he let go of Nialls hand and put his hand on the boys shoulder to steady himself “This is Niall. Niall Horan.”

The blonde next to him extended his hand out for Louis to shake, but he did not such thing. Instead of being a normal polite person, he was staring daggers at the boy who used to be called Harrys boyfriend. After a couple awkward seconds; the boy put his hand down and gave an awkward laugh. He wasn’t really sure why Louis didn’t return the handshake, but by looking at the way he looked at Harry, he could take a guess.

Harry was semi-drunk. His words were slurred and he could not walk straight; but he was still able to keep himself up as long as he didn’t run. He was trying to explain to Louis that he didn’t love Niall anymore, and that he meant nothing. The older boy couldn’t stop himself when he felt tears forming in his eyes. He ran to the bathroom with a pounding heart and traitor tears revealing his emotions to every drunk person who walked by.

When he got into the bathroom, he ran into the biggest stall and cried. The boy was crouched in the corner of the stall, head resting between his knees. His eyes were bloodshot and tears kept falling down his face. His arms were wrapped around himself and he was making stifled sobs into his legs. He wasn’t even really sure why he was crying. It was obviously over Harry, but he and Niall had ended right? He was supposed to be Louis now, right? Or was that whole scenario of them possible dating in the future just an illusion… Louis had did it again. He had fallen for someone who had no intention of catching him. He did not even see this one coming. He usually had walls… he set up walls to shut people out. He wanted to be safe- protected, but he fucked up. He had let Harry in and Harry didn’t care. The thought of that made him cry even louder and shake even harder than before.

Harry stumbled into the bathroom after fifteen minutes of screaming Louis name and trying to follow him, which was a fail. It consisted of many unsuccessful attempts of walking around the club looking like a maniac, and mostly falling to the floor, groaning, and arising once more. Finally, he decided to search the bathroom. He heard Louis crying in the farthest stall from the door and walked over to it. His fist collided with the stall door as he screamed Louis name. After ten unsuccessful minutes of trying to get Louis to open the door, he crawled under.

He laughed at himself for a moment. It must have looked strange to anyone else. An 18 year old boy crawling under a bathroom stall. Perfectly normal, right?

His eyes searched for Louis, and he found him. He looked up, and both boys locked eyes. Louis was sitting in the very corner. When he looked up, Harry’s heart broke. His arms were wrapped around himself, head rested on his knees. His usually beautiful eyes were rimmed with tears, and were completely bloodshot. He looked terrible, and Harry wanted to cry because he knew it was due to him. At that moment, he made a promise to himself to never make Louis feel like that again. Ever.

He couldn’t, he wouldn’t.  

The drunkenness left his body for a moment, and his mind completely went black. His heart started beating at an unbelievably fast past, and he walked over to Louis with guilt swimming in his eyes. He sat down next to him and watched Louis retreat to the other side of the stall.

“Louis...” he began.

The older boy looked up from across the stall and gave Harry a stern look. Well, he tried to look stern but the tears falling down his face made his aggressiveness go down a lot. “I-I don’t wanna fucking hear it, Harry.” His voice broke on Harry’s name, and his head was down on his knees again.

“Louis, you need to listen to me.” The younger boy got up and sat down next to Louis; crossing his legs. He wrapped his arms around Louis and leaned him to the side so that the older boy was leaning on his torso. “I know that was kind of random. But he doesn’t really mean anything to me anymore. Let me explain. When I was y’know-homeless, Niall was one of my really good friends. When my family died, his family found me and helped me through it. We eventually started dating... but I didn’t love him like he loved me. I think the only reason I agreed to dating him was because of the burden of him taking care of me. But no matter what, he was my first kiss, fuck, and everything like that. I’m sure you get the point. One night, I kind of just got up and left his family.” His voice cracked on the last word, and he paused a moment before starting to speak again. “You have to think about that for a second. They took care of me for such a long time, and they wake up one morning and there is absolutely no trace of me. It was fucking terrible of me, but I just couldn’t do it anymore. I left without a trace. No goodbyes, no note left. I know it was a terrible thing for me to do… especially because it was really rough on me. You found me about a year later. Look at me now. Ever since meeting you, I’ve been happier. You feed me, you buy me clothes, you gave me my own room, money, and just everything. You hang out with me and I know this is gonna be weird… but meeting you was the best thing in my entire life. Honestly, Lou. It was like a miracle that you showed up. For god’s sake, I was sitting in a fucking soup kitchen eating soup that tasted like water and half a tomato. Louis, I think I love you. Wait- actually. I know I love you. I love you, Louis. When we kissed by the statue it made me happy… really happy. My heart fluttered and I have never experienced anything like that. I would have bet my life that the stars shined brighter the moment it happened. It was a sign, I bet. This probably sounds really cheesy and cliché but I don’t know how else to put it. I love you. I really, really love you… and I hope you love me too.”  Harry finished, and there were tears in his eyes. He’d never said anything like that to anyone in his entire life. For the first time, he felt something amazing in his heart. His heart fluttered every time he looked at Louis, and he knew it was love. He had fallen, finally fallen.

Harry could feel his heart stop, when Louis looked up at him; a tiny smile forming on his face. He sounded so fragile when he spoke next. “Do- did you really mean that?” He paused for a moment, and stared at the wall. Then looked at Harry, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to take it if you just said all of that to me, and don’t mean any of it. Are you sure you mean it, Harry?” He felt like it came out a little rude, but he wanted to know. When he picked Harry that day, (that felt like forever ago) he didn’t think that the boy would make such an impact on him. The past couple of months spent with the boy caused him to fall, and he didn’t even know. Louis had put up many walls after his last relationship. The walls were supposed to be unbreakable. They were supposed to shield him from situations like this, but somehow Harry managed to knock those walks down. The older boy had no idea how that little fucker did it. He shuddered at the thought. His head turned to Harry, awaiting an answer.

Harry didn’t even have to think about it. He reached out, and grabbed Louis cheek gently, turning his toward him. The boy slowly wiped Louis tears away. He leaned in, and kissed him. It wasn’t like the first kiss; this one was even more wonderful. Sure, the place it was in was kind of gross, but that didn’t matter. Harry’s lips molded with Louis, and when he finally pulled away, he looked Louis in the eye and whispered. “Lou, I love you.”

The older boy smiled. “I love you too, Harry. I really do.” And leaned in for another kiss.

At that moment, Louis swore that they were infinite.

~ ~ ~

Both boys walked out of the bathroom and back into the club. Harry had explained the whole situation to Niall who was completely thrilled to find out the luck that Harry had bestowed on himself. He went on to explain to Harry that he was now dating a very beautiful girl, named Kara. Niall announced that they had been dating for almost a year. He also went on to talk about how well she can suck dick, but he promised to tell that story another time. Both boys cringed at the thought of… _vaginas_ , but nodded and laughed just to make Niall feel welcome. Louis, of course, was thrilled to find out that Niall had been dating a girl. It meant he probably wouldn’t try to get back with Harry. And well, if he did, Louis would handle that well enough.

Or not.

After exchanging numbers, both boys walked home, fingers interlocked.

~ ~ ~

The next morning both boys woke up half dressed and bodies close together. They weren’t really speaking; instead they stared into each other’s hungrily eyes before Harry said, “Remember the wet dream?”

“Mood killer.” Louis pushed him to the side and tried to swing off the bed. Harry caught his arm and took him so he was straddling the younger boy.

Harry laughed and stared up at Louis. “You’re beautiful.”

The older boy blushed and looked away, “’M not.” He mumbled.

“Well, I think you are perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Harry blushed and tried to hit Louis, (unsuccessfully) on the head. “I’m just some homeless kid you found a couple months ago. I’m not really that special. Everything I have, you’ve given me. For all I know I would have been dead right now.” His insecure side was coming out, and he didn’t like it, but could not help it. Sometimes it happened. Harry would think about what he has now, and that it couldn’t last forever. Nothing in Harry’s life had ever lasted. He always assumed that he was one of those people who weren’t meant to be happy.  “Ugly, worthless, stupid…” he trailed off and incoherently mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Louis, looking up at him.

The older boy was appalled. He could not believe that Harry said such terrible things about himself. The kid was obviously one of the stupidest people alive if he actually thought those things were true. Okay, maybe he could have been dead, but the chances of that were pretty low. He made it as long as he did, didn’t he? Harry was not ugly in any way. Louis actually believed he was one of the most attractive people he had seen in his entire life. Actually, he was the most attractive person Louis had ever seen. The younger boy wasn’t worthless or stupid either. He had talent, and potential.

Louis leaned down to kiss Harry. He caught Harry’s bottom lip and bit down on it gently and Harry let out a soft whimper. He let go and brushed his lips on Harrys, teasing the boy. “I think I am going to show you just how beautiful you really are.”

Louis trailed his fingers down Harry’s stomach and felt the old boy shudder. He leaned down and licked Harry’s abs, cooing in appreciation. Louis explored all of Harry’s upper body with his fingers and tongue, before licking down his happy trail all the way down to his pants. He heard the older boy breath in a bit. He licked over Harry’s underwear once and the other boy moaned out. “Louuuu. Do something!” He was on the verge of pushing Louis off the bed and satisfying himself if he didn’t do anything. Harry had not been this turned on for such a long time. But Louis was just so fucking _hot._

“Just shut up.” Louis growled, palming Harry through his underwear. He made sure to go fast, then slow, and rub hard, and soft, just to hear all kinds of noises Harry could make. Sweet sounds kept coming out of the younger boy and Louis wanted to do so many different things to him just to see him begging like a little slut. But he decided to save that thought for another time.

Harry groaned and bit his lip in annoyance and frustration. Louis bit Harry’s hard on through the black material of his underwear. Harry squeaked, and pressed his head harder against the pillow, trying to stifle a moan unsuccessfully. Louis smirked, sucking his confined shaft. He pulled his underwear down, freeing his hard member and he took him into his mouth. Louis bobbed his head back and forth quickly, fingers playing around the end of Harrys cock. Harry moaned loudly, trying his hardest not to grab Louis’ head and fuck his face.

“Please, Louis, I- m so close”

It continued like that for a little while longer, Louis moving his fingers around Harrys cock and taking him in, and Harry moaning and begging like a porn star for Louis to never stop. Not that he would, anyway.

The older boy started deep throating Harry and seconds later Harry moaned louder than he ever had and came right inside of Louis throat.

Louis pulled off, saliva and come dripping down his chin. Both boys were breathing hard and fast, and Harry had an enormous smile on his face.

He tackled Louis and kissed him until he could see stars. Once he pulled away, he looked Louis right in the eyes and said, “Can we do that again?”

Louis laughed and nodded. “Of course, babe. But for now, let’s get some rest.”

With that, they both layed down on their respective sides of the bed, closing their eyes and dreaming of nothing. Everything they could possible want, they had. What was there to dream about? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg awkward ending. Hashtag yolo. I would give you my twitter but it's a personal so awkward. :L   
> Tumblr: larryunff.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments? xx


End file.
